In My Way
by ctrprincess
Summary: Rose Weasley wants to make her parents proud and focus on her studies. Scorpius Malfoy keeps getting in her way. Scorpius has heard from the Potter/Weasleys that there's more to Rose than just her study habits. He's determined to help her loosen up and have more fun. *On temporary hiatus until I finish Choices
1. Chapter 1

The title and idea for this story come from the song, "Call me Maybe." (Just the chorus.) Characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

 **Part 1- Year 5**

To the library. To study. It was OWLS year, after all. It didn't matter that it wasn't even Christmas, these were important tests! They could determine her future. And so Rose Weasley was not going to let anything distract her. Although, Peeves was trying his best at it. He seemed to have a personal score to settle with her. It could have been due to the fact that she walked through him from time to time. It was quite common for her nose to buried in some book or another, and books could be very distracting.

Rose made it to the library without too much of an incident. Peeves seemed to be off bothering someone else for once. Thank goodness.

As she entered the library, she headed straight to the back corner to her table. She'd claimed it in first year. It was situated that no one would disturb her, and she could spread her books and notes all over the table. She turned the corner to find her table was occupied. And of course, it had to be Slytherins.

"Albus Potter! What do you think you're doing at my table!" Rose spoke in angry whisper.

Albus grinned. "I'm here too!" The blonde haired boy across from him called.

"Yes, I can see that, Malfoy." Rose said with her hands on her hips. "And just what do you think you're doing at my table?"

"Why, studying, of course!" Albus said with an innocent shrug. Rose raised an eyebrow. "It is OWLs year, after all!"

"Really, Albus? You really think I don't know you two are up to something?"

"Of course we're up to something," Scorpius Malfoy chimed in. "We're always up to something."

"And just what are you up to?" Rose asked, her patience waning.

Albus and Scorpius exchanged smirks.

"Ugh! You're impossible. I don't have time for this! I need to study for my OWLs!" Rose exclaimed.

"Our point exactly!" Scorpius agreed. Rose ignored him. In fact, she ignored both of them. Or tried very hard to. They were also studying. Kind of. They'd focus for a while, and then one of them would say, "Hey, remember when…" or "What if we…" Rose really tried hard to ignore them.

Finally though, she reached her breaking point. "Enough!" She said as she slammed a book closed. Half the library looked at her. "Get out. Now." She seethed.

Albus looked like he was going to protest. He looked at Scorpius and they had some unspoken communication before he packed up his things and left the library. Scorpius, however, did not move. Rose glared at him. He didn't seem to notice. He seemed very busy, well, studying.

"Well?" Rose finally said. Scorpius looked up at her questioningly. "Aren't you going to follow him?"

Scorpius blinked. "Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Because I asked so very nicely," Rose said with a scalding smile.

Scorpius only laughed. "Merlin, woman! You should have been in Slytherin!"

Rose stiffened. Scorpius noticed this. "Oh come on, we're not that bad."

"I suppose that's true. Albus is there after all. He's not awful." She went back to her notes.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Anyone else from Slytherin you want to add to your 'not awful list'?"

"Not at the moment," Rose said with another grin.

"Slytherin, I'm telling you," Scorpius mumbled. "Any other Slytherins? There's got to be others. Maybe some handsome blonde…" Scorpius stretched out his arms to show off his muscles, and a few sighs were heard from nearby tables populated by girls. Rose turned to glare at them, and they promptly shut up.

"Why, Scorpius? Why are you stretching like that? Are you preparing for a nap?" Rose made a tsk tsk sound. "That's not any way to study for your OWLs now, is it?"

Laughter came from (mostly boys) at neighboring tables.

Scorpius only smirked. "I'll have you know I am very talented at learning from osmosis."

Rose grinned. "I'm sure you are." She shook her head, and turned back to her notes.

 **AN: a quick chapter. I wanted to get the beginning of this up. This will be a multi-chapter fiction, and I'm really excited. I'd love to here your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when Rose got to the library, Scorpius was there again, sitting at her table. She sat down without a word and got right to work. Scorpius seemed intently concentrated on his own work.

Rose read from her book. Her mother, Hermione Granger, had taught her to use book covers. They were muggle inventions, pieces of cloth that hid the title of book. It helped her to maintain her bookworm appearance with no one knowing her secrets. No one knew whether she was reading novels or textbooks. They assumed textbooks. And were often wrong.

"Rose, what did you write about for the potions essay?" Scorpius asked. It took a moment for Rose to be pulled from her world of fiction.

"What was that?" she asked, a bit embarrassed she had no idea what he had been talking about.

Scorpius had a strange look. Then he grinned. "I asked about the potions essay. But I wonder what kind of enchanting textbook could have you so engrossed." Before she had time to react, he'd grabbed her book and was pulling off the cloth cover.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Scorpius made a face. Rose grabbed it back, her cheeks reddening.

"It happens to be my favorite book. But if I can't read it here, I suppose I'll have to go somewhere else to read in peace."

"You can read it here. It might not be that bad. I haven't read it, I wouldn't know." Scorpius stopped, realizing he was rambling a bit. "Everyone thinks you're always reading textbooks, always studying. But really, you slack off as much as the rest of us! Maybe even more." Scorpius winked at her.

"I do not slack off more, Scorpius Malfoy! I occasionally read a novel from time to time, but that doesn't mean I'm a slacker!" Rose said angrily.

He blinked. "Of course it doesn't. Sorry, Rose. I didn't mean anything by it. Say, are you going to the Quidditch game tomorrow? I'm playing in it." He winked again.

"Mmmm, probably not. I've got some studying to do. And if you're playing in it… well, it's obvious what the results of the game will be." Rose turned back to her book, but couldn't hide her grin.

Scorpius opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Merlin, you are most definitely a Slytherin at heart. I don't know whether that means I'm sure to win or lose." Rose looked up and winked at him. This woman…

Scorpius leaned across the table and grabbed her hand. Surprised, Rose looked up at him. "Please, Rose? Please come to the Quidditch game?"

Rose gave a dramatic sigh. "I suppose I can find some time for that." She smiled.

Scorpius smiled as his team walked on the Quidditch pitch. Rose was coming. Merlin, he'd only talked to her for the past couple days, and already it seemed she was an integral part of his life. Becoming friends with Albus, Scorpius had spent a lot of time with the Potter/Weasley clan. He'd got to know most of them quite well. Except Rose. Rose was the studious one, who didn't participate in most of her family's shenanigans. Her family loved her dearly. They all claimed she was the life of the party when she was there. She was different in the summer, they said. She'd play games with the best of them, but when it came to school, she was focused. Well, Scorpius had made it his new personal goal to help Rose loosen up, starting with today's Quidditch game.

He glanced up to the stands and saw her. She was there, reading of course. He expected no less. It was all part of his plan. The whistle blew, and he took off in search of the Snitch. At least that's what it looked like. He hovered close to the stand where Rose sat. She'd better be reading what he thought she was.

"Accio Pride and Prejudice." Sure enough, the volume came flying to him from her hands. He grinned. She best be paying attention now.

Rose blinked a few times, staring at the space where her favorite book had just been. Then she looked around in confusion. She noticed Scorpius flying nearby, with a smirk on his face, holding her book in his hand. He gave her a wink before flying off to the other end of the pitch. No one else seemed to notice the bizarre fact that the Slytherin seeker now was flying around with a book. Well, they didn't notice until he stopped at the far end of the pitch of and started to read it.

"What's this? It seems Scorpius Malfoy has a book, and is reading it! I'm not sure what his strategy here is, he should probably be looking for the snitch…" the announcer,

Scorpius acted like he hadn't heard the announcer, though Rose could tell he had. The Hufflepuff seeker flew over to him.

"Malfoy, are you trying to throw the game? There's no way you're going to win while reading a book." The Hufflepuff girl gave her sugarcoated version of trash talk.

"Watch me," was Scorpius's only comment.

The crowd and the announcer were quite disappointed not to be to hear the exchange between the seekers. Hufflepuff's seeker flew off, probably to actually look for the snitch. She kept throwing glances at Malfoy, who still hadn't moved. He was a Slytherin, and they seemed to always have something up their sleeve.

"Seeker Selena seems quite baffled by Malfoy's behavior," the announcer said. "I think we're all wondering the same thing. What is Malfoy thinking?"

Rose never took her eyes off Scorpius. She also wondered what his strategy was. It seemed idiotic, but Scorpius was one the brightest in their year. Second only to her. He had to be up to something.

There was a shout as Selena Sparks, Hufflepuff seeker, suddenly took off across the pitch, headed straight for Scorpius.

"What is this? Has Selena spotted the Snitch, or is she ready to find out what exactly Scorpius Malfoy is reading?"

Selena did not deviate from her course. She continued at full speed towards Scorpius.

Just moments before she got to him, Scorpius lifted an arm, and grabbed the Snitch that had been hovering by his ear.

"What's this?! Scorpius Malfoy has caught the Snitch! It seems the Snitch likes to read too! Slytherin has won the game, 220-30!" There were shouts and cheers all around. Scorpius flew to the ground, looking triumphant as he held the Snitch in his hand, Rose's book under his arm. He hit the ground and held up the Snitch. The crowd went wild. The masses rushed to congratulate him, but Rose held back. She wasn't one for shoving her way through crowds. Finally, the crowd died and she approached him.

He noticed her immediately, and gave her the book back. "Thanks for your help, Rose," he said with a wink. "Did you enjoy the game?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, you used my book for your own personal gain during the game?" Her face was an emotionless mask as she asked the question. Scorpius had seen his mother with that expression many times, and gulped. Here came the anger.

"Yes?" He said hesitantly.

Rose laughed and threw her arms around him. "That was brilliant! You should have seen Selena! And everyone else! They were so confused, but I knew you had something in mind."

Scorpius was surprised, but quickly accepted her hug. He grinned back at her. "You liked it?"

"Oh, it was great. The school will be talking about it for centuries. You made the Ravenclaws proud. How did you know the Snitch would come read the book with you?"

"I have a Snitch at home that whenever it goes missing, I always seem to find it in the library. I hoped all snitches had the same love for wisdom."

Rose laughed again, and Scorpius decided that it was his favorite sound in the world. He needed to hear it more often.

Scorpius threw an arm around her. "Rose, will you come to the celebration party?"

Rose bit her lip. "I don't know, Scorp." Scorpius grinned at the new nickname. "I've missed so much studying time already."

"Rosie," Scorpius decided to use a nickname of his own, "if you don't come to the party, will you really be studying? Or will you be reading this?" He held up the book that led to his victory.

Rose pursed her lips to hide her smile. "Well… Mr. Darcy calls…." Scorpius shook his head.

"Mr. Darcy can wait. Besides, it's only fitting you come, since you had a very important role in our victory."

She put her finger to her mouth. "That's true. I suppose I better come."

Scorpius's smile kept getting bigger and bigger. "That's what I like to hear! I'll make sure you have the time of your life."

 **AN: How did you like this peak into Scorpius's mind? I must say, this chapter took on a life of its own. Please favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose entered the common room, saw the amount of people, and turned to leave.

Scorpius grabbed her shoulders to prevent her escape. "Whoa! At least give it a chance, Rose. Then if you don't like it, you can leave."

Rose huffed and crossed her arms. "I came in didn't I? That's chance enough."

Scorpius crossed his arms to match hers. "You're afraid then?"

Rose's eyebrow lifted at the challenge. "Am not."

"Show me. Show me the brave little Griffyndor that lurks somewhere in there."

Rose smirked. "The sorting hat told me I had qualities of all the houses. They call me… divergent." Scorpius gave her a look of puzzlement. Rose sighed.

"Muggle book. Figures you wouldn't get the reference. Fine, party it is."

She looked around the room and found Lily sitting on the couch, and went to sit beside her.

"Hi, Lil," she said.

"Rose! You're at a party!"

Rose nodded. "Scorpius convinced me to come."

"Ooohhh…" Lily responded. "I bet that was your book he took?" Another nod from Rose.

Lily looked over her shoulder and froze. Rose also looked that way to see Michael Wood entering the common room.

"What's he doing here? He's not a Slytherin?" Lily mumbled.

"Neither are you, Lil."

Lily nodded. "True. But my brother is."

Rose shrugged. "Maybe he just wants to party too."

"Oh Merlin! He's coming this way!"

Sure enough, Michael was walking towards them.

Rose waved. "Hi, Michael! How are you?"

"Hey, Rose. I'm good. Who's your friend here?"

"This is my cousin, Lily."

"Hi, Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Lily said with a bit of a squeak.

"Lily was just telling me about how much she's enjoying Care of Magical Creatures. You really like that class too, don't you, Michael?"

He nodded. "Oh ya! I've been reading up all about Newt Scamander and all the research he did. His time spent researching in America… It's just fascinating."

"Oh? Tell me more." Lily said with a smile.

"Here, you can take my seat," Rose offered. "I need to go find someone." Michael sat down, and he began telling Lily the fascinating story of Newt Scamander.

Rose went off and joined Albus and Scorpius.

"Hey, Rose, " Scorpius said. Rose nodded in return. Albus was looking between her and the couch she'd just moved from.

"Did you just introduce my sister to Michael Wood?"

"I did."

Albus laughed. "Oh, thank goodness! She's been going off about him all year. How he seems so wonderful, but doesn't know she exists." He shuddered. "It's sickening really. I'm glad they are finally able to talk to each other. You make a good wingman, Rose."

Rose nodded, then turned to Scorpius. "Can I leave now?"

Scorpius sputtered and Albus laughed.

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Because I don't want to be here. Parties aren't really my thing. I talked to someone, so I figured it would be fine for me to leave now."

"You talked to your cousin. That doesn't count."

"Actually, I talked to two of my cousins, Michael Wood, and you. Totally counts."

"But you haven't even danced yet!"

Rose raised her eyebrow. "I agreed to come to the party. I never said anything about dancing."

Albus was looking back and forth between his cousin and his best friend with an amused expression on his face.

"Hey, Rose," Tobias Zabini greeted, coming up from behind. "Albus, Scorpius," he said with a nod at each. "Say, Rose. You don't come to these parties very often." He smirked. "Especially not the Slytherin ones. Wanna dance?"

"Oh um. Actually, I was just leaving."

"C'mon, Rose. It's just a dance," Albus encouraged.

Rose shrugged. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Rose danced with Tobias. He was actually pretty decent, for a Slytherin. She might have been having a bit of fun. But only a bit. Until she heard the whispers.

"Is that Rose Weasley?"

"She's here at the party?"

"Did you see her dance move?"

"Who invited her?"

Rose's face was growing redder by the moment. Tobias was trying to steer here away from the whispers, but they were everywhere.

Rose stopped dancing. "I have to go." She didn't even look at him.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I had fun dancing, though." She nodded, and took off for the exit.

 **AN: Hey! Sorry, it's been quite a while. Life has been busy. Well, I'm really excited to see where this story goes. I have some ideas for it thanks to tumblr posts that I'm excited to use. Let me know what you think! Review/Follow/Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius found Rose studying in the library the next day.

"Hey, Rose! How did you like the party?"

She looked up sharply, then turned back to her notes. She didn't respond.

"Rose?"

She looked up again, and Scorpius could see the tears threatening to spill out. "It was awful, Scorpius."

Scorpius was grateful he hadn't chosen a seat yet, because now he could take the one beside her. He put a hand on her arm but she moved away.

"You got what you wanted. You won your stupid Quidditch game, I went to your stupid party. I even danced! Which was stupid of me."

"What happened, Rose?"

"They were all talking about me. The music was loud, but so were the whispers. They wondered why I was there, what I was doing. Who had invited me." Scorpius froze.

"They what?! Who was it, Rose?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone, probably."

"Well, I happen to know it wasn't Lily or Michael. They, uh, seemed rather busy."

Rose let out a little laugh. "Really?"

Scorpius smiled and nodded. "Really. They talked for a while and seemed to hit it off pretty well. They spent the whole party together."

"Talking?" Rose asked with inquisitive eyebrows.

"Well, uh, no. They were talking at the beginning, but, uh."

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Lily Potter."

"You did set them up. Hopefully you weren't interested in Michael yourself."

Rose shook her head. "He's in my house, but no. I'm not at all. I'm happy for her."

Scorpius smiled. "You did good at the party, Rose. You introduced them, and Lily probably would never have talked to Michael on her own." Rose nodded her agreement. Scorpius leaned closer. "Sometimes, Rose, people talk. But you can't listen to them. People will always have different opinions. But the only ones that matter come from the people that are important to you. You understand?"

Rose nodded. "Like Mr. Darcy?"

Scorpius laughed. "Is he that bloke from your book?"

Rose grinned. "Yes , he is. You should read the book. You might actually like it."

"Someday I might, Rosie. Someday I might."

"Scorp, what are you doing for Christmas? What do you usually do for Christmas?" Rose asked. She, Scorpius, and Albus were studying out under the great oak tree. It was approaching winter, but had yet to snow. Scorpius had convinced her that studying in the fresh air could do her some good.

"Usually my family travels. We like to go all over, and see the sights. But this summer, well, we had a bit of an incident with some kangaroos in Australia, and my mother decided we'd better lay off the travelling for a while." Rose laughed.

"Ah, yes. The kangaroo fiasco. I remember your stories about that," Albus commented. "Who knew kangaroos could get so energized off of Cauldron Cakes?"

"Well, that happens to people sometimes too," Scorpius responded. Rose stared at her book more intently, hoping to disappear.

Unfortunately, she saw Albus's eyes light up, and knew it was coming. "Ah yes. I do seem to recall a dear cousin of mine getting quite hyper after eating a few."

"Oh? And do I know this cousin?" Scorpius asked, with a glance at Rose.

"Of course! You know all my, cousins, Scorp. This one just happens to be sitting right here!"

"I was ten, Albus," Rose responded flatly.

"You were. But it could potentially happen again. I wonder how many it would take this time…"

Rose shook her head. "You are such a Slytherin."

"Hey, Scorp, if you're not travelling, you should come hang out with the Weasley clan! We always have a good time. We usually play a few Quidditch games. If you came, there'd be enough of us for two teams. We wouldn't have to try to convince one of our parents to play."

"That sounds fun. Do you have usual teams, or does it change every year?"

"It usually changes from year to year. Teddy and Victoire are usually the captains. Then they pick from there. People tend to play the same positions from year to year, though."

"What position do you play, Rosie?" Scorpius asked. Rose stilled, but it was already too late.

"Seeker," Albus responded easily.

"Wait. You play?" Scorpius was dumbfounded. "You, Rose Weasley, bookworm to the extreme, play Quidditch? As a seeker?"

"And she's brilliant at it, too," Albus added with a smug grin.

Rose sent him a glare.

"So, why don't you play on a school team?"

Rose shrugged. "It would interfere with my studies."

"That's it? Not because you're not good enough, or you don't like it, but because studies take priority? Do you enjoy Quidditch?"

"When I don't have the worries of exams and essays in the back of my mind, yes."

Scorpius just shook his head. "Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing how your skills compare to mine."

Albus grinned. "She can take you. But you'll have to fight Lily for it. Lily and Rose usually play seeker."

"Ah. Well, we shall see then, won't we miss Weasley?"

 **AN: Here's another one! It's also pretty short. Hopefully the next ones will be a little bit longer. And we get to see Rose play Quidditch!**


End file.
